


Shot in the Ass and Arthur’s to Blame

by supercalvin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalvin/pseuds/supercalvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur accidentally shoots Merlin with paintballs. Merlin gets his revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shot in the Ass and Arthur’s to Blame

**Author's Note:**

> *happily humming You Give Love a Bad Name* I wish I was sorry, but I’m not.

“You are the worst husband ever.” Merlin said as they walked into their apartment and he pulled off his jacket. It was still stained with paint.

“I said I was sorry.” Arthur whined, pulling off his own jacket as he walked in behind Merlin.

“You’re not.” Merlin said, still facing away from Arthur.

Arthur grinned, wrapping his arms around Merlin’s waist and pressing his nose into the side of Merlin’s face. “I’m a little sorry.”

“You’re an ass.” Merlin crossed his arms and refused to look at Arthur. He knew that one look at those big-blues and he would break in a minute.

Arthur rested his chin on Merlin’s shoulder, making a humming noise. “I really didn’t know it would hurt you. I’m sorry. Honest.”

Merlin grumbled, still not looking at Arthur.

“ _ Merlin _ .” Arthur dragged out his name and swayed side to side, making Merlin rock with the movement. “ _ Merlin _ .”

“Arthur. You  _ shot me in the ass _ .” Merlin snapped, “I’m not just going to look at your little pouty face and forgive you.”

“I shot you with  _ paintballs _ . You make it sound like I took a rifle and shot you like a deer.” Arthur huffed. “And it was an  _ accident _ .”

“Okay maybe the first one was an accident.” Merlin turned in Arthur’s arms, his face still forcibly stern and his arms crossed. “What about the second and third shot?”

Arthur gave him a cocky grin, the one that he used when they had first been flirting around each other all those years ago. “Maybe I just like marking up your ass.”

Merlin huffed and tried to push away, but Arthur caught his arm.

“Merlin- I’m kidding, I’m joking, babe, please. I honestly didn’t think the paintballs would hurt you that bad.” Arthur said, sounding genuinely apologetic this time. “I didn’t even think they would leave a mark, let alone a bruise.” Arthur raised a hand to Merlin’s cheek, his eyes direct on Merlin’s, whispering, “I’d never hurt you.” 

Merlin let Arthur press a kiss to his forehead.

“Alright, fine.” Merlin grumbled reluctantly, “Apology accepted. But you’re still an ass.”

“You wouldn’t have it any other way.” Arthur said with a smile. “Want me to make it up to you?” He leaned in and brushed his nose with Merlin’s, as his hands ran down Merlin’s back.

“Maybe.” Merlin said as he warily eyed Arthur, “What did you have in mind?”

Arthur kissed Merlin’s lips softly, pulling back to whisper, “I’ll let you have my ass as payback.”

Merlin’s hands ran down to Arthur’s ass, knowing that his smile was turning devious as he looked at Arthur. “Well. They do say that revenge is sweet.”

As they headed to the bedroom, they were still wearing their paint-smeared clothes, and Merlin’s had a suspicious amount of Arthur’s red paint covering them. Their friends had thought paintball would be a good Saturday afternoon activity, and despite several bruises he had not anticipated, Merlin had enjoyed himself. Arthur (the competitive asshole) had been far too enthusiastic about the pseudo-war game and had create strategies for their team. Morgana and Gwen had kicked everyone’s ass. Percival and Leon had been too tall to hide behind anything. Then, when all turned into anarchy, Merlin and Gwaine had turned into the Chaotic Neutral Duo and started shooting everyone.

As the couple stumbled into the bedroom, Arthur pulled off his shirt and Merlin followed behind him, throwing his shirt across the room. Arthur grabbed at Merlin’s trousers, but instead of unbuttoning them he tugged on them and turned Merlin around. Merlin heard his snorted laugh as he looked at the three distinct paintballs on the seat of Merlin’s trousers.

“Shut up.” Merlin said, pulling off his trousers, before Arthur could say more.

“You shouldn’t have jumped out in front of me.” Arthur said as he tugged off his own jeans. Merlin didn’t think that it was his fault for running across the paintball field (even if at that point in the game he and Gwaine had been running wild) nor was it his fault that Arthur had hidden himself so perfectly that no one could see him. He definitely didn’t think it was his fault that Arthur had taken three shots directly at his ass.

“Let me see.” Arthur said as they stripped off their pants. Merlin had already checked the damage after the last paintball game, but he had yet to show Arthur his handiwork.

He showed Arthur the bruises, three circles of blue that were fading to purple around the edges. They looked worse than they felt, but they were still tender even when standing still. Arthur ran a tentative hand over Merlin’s ass and then pressed closer to kiss his shoulder. “They don’t hurt too bad, do they?” He sounded a bit strained, more apologetic than he sounded before.

“Just a bit tender.” Merlin said, winced a bit as Arthur’s hand ran over one of the bruises.

Arthur turned Merlin around and kissed him properly this time, wrapping his arms around Merlin’s ribs tightly. Merlin greedily grabbed Arthur’s ass, happily taking Arthur up on his offer for revenge.

“Mm.” Arthur hummed as Merlin continued to knead the muscle beneath his hand. As his teeth skimmed Merlin’s ear, Merlin heard his breath catch when he ran his blunt nails over Arthur’s ass, probably leaving red marks.

“Sweet revenge, love.” Merlin whispered back as Arthur let out a bit of a whine in his chest.

Merlin led Arthur to the bed, kissing at his shoulders and chest as they laid out on their sides.

“Hardly revenge.” Arthur said between kisses as his hand wrapped around Merlin’s cock.

Merlin smiled into the next kiss, “Maybe.” He pinched Arthur’s ass, and Arthur let out a high pitched yelp. Merlin laughed so hard that he had to bury his face in Arthur’s neck.

“Oh, you know what- Get over here, you little shit.” Arthur said as he rolled on top of Merlin and straddled him. Merlin lost his breath as more skin touched skin. He groaned, his eyes closing as Arthur rocked above him and pressed their bodies close. Their hands interlocked and Merlin held on as their rhythm increased.

Before Merlin lost all control- remembering that there was revenge to be had- he tugged at Arthur’s arm. “Turn over.” He said, his voice rougher than before.

Arthur gave him a chaste kiss and whispered, “Whatever you want” before he turned over onto his stomach.

Merlin groaned out, cursing how Arthur still could ruin him after all these years. He fumbled with the bottle of lube in the nightstand table before returning back to Arthur who was watching Merlin with pupils blown wide.

Merlin opened Arthur, feeling his thighs twitch underneath him and stroking them with delicate fingers that made Arthur’s hair stand on end. Arthur buried his face in his arms, making the muscles stand out across his shoulders and back.

When Merlin pushed in, he laid his entire body across Arthur’s back, feeling every inch of skin that he could. Merlin tucked his face into the crook of Arthur’s neck, hearing Arthur’s breath stutter as he breathed through his mouth.

Merlin ran his lips along Arthur’s shoulder, touching his cheek and brow with small kisses. “Alright?”

Arthur sounded wrecked, his voice rough as he said, “Yeah.” His breaths came out as moans when Merlin moved, his hands tightly gripping the pillow underneath him. Merlin wrapped his hands over Arthur’s wrists, feeling his forearms flex as he clenched his fists in the pillow, and continued to move in slow and drawn out movements.

Merlin pressed his brow onto the nape of Arthur’s neck, his hips faltering in his rhythm as he picked up the pace. Arthur pressed back into him and his hand moved from the pillow to underneath himself,  moving in time with Merlin’s frantic thrusts. Merlin’s legs trembled as he came, and then felt Arthur tensing around him and heard him groan.

He ran his hands along Arthur’s back, feeling the muscles shift under his fingers. He kissed the nape of his neck and leaned down to press hot skin to hot skin.

Arthur mumbled his name as they turned around, laying on their sides with their faces a mere breath apart. Merlin kissed him lazily, running his hands over Arthur’s ass with a caring hand. In response, Arthur pressed a kiss to Merlin’s lips softly.

“Am I forgiven?” Arthur asked, his voice coming out as a rough whisper.

Merlin couldn’t help the smile that spread over his lips. “Of course.” He pressed a kiss to Arthur’s temple before he added, “Even though I know you would do it again.”

Arthur’s eyes lit up with mirth as he said, “In a heartbeat.”

Merlin snorted out a laugh as he pulled Arthur into a deep kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Give the royal arse some love here --> [Bottom!Arthur Fest](http://bottom-arthur.tumblr.com/post/142182605327/celebrate-camelots-biggest-arse-cabbagehead-from)


End file.
